


Semi mindless Smut

by thezonefic



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1, crossover fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Complete, Crossover, Crossover Fandoms - Freeform, Crossover Pairing, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-mindless smut Tony and Daniel Jackson, mindless sex, more mindless sex and still more mindless sex and a plot to boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi mindless Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiiz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaiiz).



> Disclaimers: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, they’d have a lot more fun. Everybody you recognize from the shows belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money; therefore no copy right infringement is intended. Like anyone would pay me for my writing
> 
> Notes: A written to order request fic for Tony/Daniel fic, for Kaiiz my beta, he said he needed reading material, so who am I to deny him. Oh and I created a few extra family members then canon says Tony has, I needed some background for him and how he and Daniel could hookup.
> 
> Date: originally completed July 2005

“Tony do hurry up, we are going to be late,” Angelina called out walking straight into Tony’s bedroom, “and you know how pissed off Dad is going to be if we aren’t the correct amount late to make that patented DiNozzo entrance.”

“Counting on it ‘Lina baby counting on it. Sooner I can get out of this stupid junket, the sooner I can get to the kegger being held at the Frat House, and all of those gorgeous freshmen sorority sisters,” Tony laughingly replied ruffling his youngest sister’s long blonde curls. “Think if I piss him off enough tonight, you’ll get that dress you wanted so much tomorrow? You know how he overcompensates after he melts down.”

“Tony you are so bad, if Mom or Dad knew what you were up to, they’d kick both of our asses for us, and I’d certainly not be getting that dress. Think he’ll spring for the shoes too if you get really outrageous?” Angelina laughed hugging Tony. “You really are my favorite brother.”

“Well considering your other choice for favorite brother is Joey Jr., I really don’t think that I’ve got any challenge on that front at all. As for the possibility of other favorite siblings, I don’t think that Gabriella’s noticed either of us since the day we were born, so I think we’d best stick together, strength in numbers.”

 

”You’re right about ‘Ella,” she agreed, “her and daddy were screaming about something she wasn’t happy about earlier today, and mom tried to settle them both down. She was so nasty to Mom that Dad had to threaten to take away her expense account for the next six months.”

“’Lina honey, Gabriella hated our mother with a passion, it goes without that she hates yours just as much, if not more, Catherine’s been around longer. The only person she loves is herself, she sucks up to Dad and will do so for another couple of years before she has a degree of access to her trust account, then Gabriella will tell Dad off as well and be out of here for a more rarified atmosphere so fast that all of our heads will spin. Okay kiddo all finished up, think I look okay for this scintillating get together we’re going to?” Tony pirouetted around his 14 year old sister, primping and preening unselfconsciously for her enjoyment.

“You’re gorgeous as always big Bro,” Angelina relied laughing.

“Why thank you lovely little sister, and may I say you are quite the gorgeous young lady yourself this evening,” Tony bowed gallantly over her proffered hand,

“Shall we Miss DiNozzo?” Tony asked affecting rarified upper crust British accent.

“We shall Mr. DiNozzo,” Angelina replied curtseying gracefully, a still very girlish giggle escaping her.

Entering the large dark paneled formal living room Tony sighed softly, as he noted his father sprawled gracelessly in his favorite chair, drink in hand already, and that one probably not his first of the day either. ‘He’s halfway to being drunk already and it’s not even 5 o’clock’, the cynical voice in Tony’s mind sounded. “Sir, Catherine,” Tony greeted as he and Angelina seated themselves on the leather loveseat furthest away from where their father and Angelina’s mother sat.

“Anthony do you think that you could actually bestir yourself to be on time as requested for once in your life?” Joseph DiNozzo Sr. asked. “Your stepmother is the chairwoman of the committee hosting this reception for Dr. Jackson and Dr. Ballard. She has expended a great deal of time and effort for this function to be the social event of the academic season. This is quite the coup for the Archeology Department and for her as the newest tenured professor to have Dr. Jackson lecture here and you seem to be determined to ruin all of her efforts.”

“No Sir I don’t think that I can, seeing as I didn’t want to have to go to this incredibly boring academic reception in the first place, I feel less of a need to conform. I had plans for the weekend that certainly didn’t include this kind of crap,” Tony replied.

“Anthony,” his father rose, face flushing deeply.

“Joseph, please, not now, you can harangue about your son’s behavior in the morning, it’s time that we left. I am expected to be in the receiving line,” Catherine DiNozzo’s cool tones interrupted her husband’s angry growl... “Angelina get your wrap and purse, tell Isabella to have Carlos bring the car around.”

Rising easily from his seat, Tony swaggered past his father, smirking slightly, “want to ride with me ‘Lina instead of with the parents?”

“Sure Tony, I’d love to,” she replied stopping in the doorway. “We’ll let Isabella know about the car on the way out Mom, see you two over there.”

===============================================================

“Well that was delicious,” Tony stated sotto voce, his lips barely moving as he and Angelina followed the slow moving line of academics from the dining room into the reception room. “Not! Catherine really screwed up with that catering group.”

“Mom didn’t have anything to do with it Tony, that company was the Department Chair’s decision. I think his daughter has something to do with that I think mom said she owns it,” Angelina replied, as Tony snagged then two flutes of Champagne. “Hope this stuff tastes better then the chicken did.”

“Me too kid, me too, but if it doesn’t, enough of it and I won’t give a shit what dinner tasted like or for that matter how bad the champagne is.”

Chuckling they clinked their glasses in an amused toast the siblings settled back to quietly to make derogatory remarks about Catherine’s fellow faculty members and several of the other guests that caught their interest. Watching the crowd shift and mill around the guests of honor neither of them had seen or met, Tony wondered about the attraction; after all they were a bunch of archeologists mooning over another archeologist or two. Unless this Jackson guy was a total stud……… Sauntering casually over to the bar Tony missed the clandestinely assessing look that the tall slender man with intense blue eyes talking to two elderly academics gave him. Politely asking for another beer, Tony turned to face the room as the sophomore tending bar, reached under the counter into the refrigerator for the cold Heineken that Tony requested.

“Pretty bad even for a faculty party isn’t it?” the soft male tones from Tony’s right asked, as the man who’d checked out Tony moved silently to stand beside him.

“Can’t really compare, it’s my first and last if I have anything to do about it,” Tony replied. “If it gets any more scintillating I’m not sure I can handle it. Tony DiNozzo by the way, you?”

“Little old to be Doctor DiNozzo’s son, and too young to be her husband,” the other man began.

“Oh now that’s just too ugly a picture you just painted there, Catherine, yuck,” Tony mock shuddered. “She’s my stepmother actually, the ugly one if you’ve ever read any of the fairy tales, that’s part of what you Archeologists do isn’t it?”

“More along the cultural Anthology kind of thing, they exam cultures recent and ancient, although I seem to remember recently reading a paper or two that several Linguists were re-examining the linguist significance of wording on some of the Grimm Fairy Tales. We’re the ones that dig up the tombs and things……you know Indiana Jones.”

“No kidding,” Tony replied laughing. “They actually paid someone to look linguistically at fairy tales? Somebody’s got way too much money to spend and way too little imagination.”

“They did, and universities will fund some very interesting research projects. Oh and speaking anthropologically do you see yourself as a male Cinderella?” the stranger asked. “It’s not the role I would have visualized you in more along the lines of one of the 12 dancing princesses. Do you know that particular fairy tale?”

“Yeah I know the story, read it to my baby sister when she was small, it was one of her favorites. Wish I could get my school to fund me and bunch of my frat brothers to lie around and drink beer and chase the sorority sisters.”

“I somewhat doubt that such a project would get funded, but if you are serious I could give you some advice on how to write a funding proposal,” the other man replied, eyes twinkling with fun. “You didn’t say if you’d ever heard the story of the 12 Dancing Princesses.”

“Funny you should pick that one, you’re very astute. But as far as the Cinderella thing, I could have been back at school enjoying the frat party, the sorority sisters and most of all the kegger, instead of having only had the chance for a few beers and a rubber chicken dinner, getting the shit bored out of me having to listen to people talk about shit I have no idea or interest in. Forget about the fact I won’t get laid this weekend……had a sure thing back at the House. What about you? This your kind of thing?”

“I’ve been to enough of them, and Mr. DiNozzo a lot of them are much better then this one. Can I get you another beer?” The other man asked before requesting a glass of white wine.

“Sure thanks,” Tony replied finishing his beer, sliding the empty bottle down the counter to the bartender, smiling his thanks as the full bottle slid back to his welcoming hand. “You never did say who you were?”

“No I didn’t, did I? Daniel Jackson. Dr. Daniel Jackson,” he replied. “One of the so called guests of honor of this evening’s get together.” The tone of sarcasm easily read in his tone. “My grandfather Nicholas Ballard is the other.”

“Digging up long dead things a family thing then?” Tony asked as the men made their way to a darkened corner.

“Yes actually it is, my late parents were archeologists,” Daniel softly replied. “They were killed in a accident when I was 8 years old. They were Egyptologists, a cover stone to a tomb fell off of the chains holding it up, they were crushed……….I was there and saw it.”

“That sucks,” Tony replied sipping his beer. “My mother died in an accident when I was 6 years old, a car accident. I was with her, I listened to her die, she bled to death, took the fire and rescue 4 hours to cut me out of the car. My old man was pissed that she died and I lived.”

“You can’t mean that.” Daniel exclaimed.

“Sure can, he yelled it at me in the ER after they finished setting my leg. He took off for his office to get drunk and fuck his assistant, the chauffeurr took me home. He married Catherine a year later, and Lina my baby sister was born a year after that,” Tony said. “Shit didn’t think four beers and three champagnes would make me run my mouth like that…….sorry”

“Don’t be I understand, really I do,” Daniel reached out patting Tony’s shoulder. “I spent from age 8 to 17 when I started University in the Foster Care System. Nick, my grandfather couldn’t be bothered to have a child trailing after him, and couldn’t be bothered to give up custody rights so I could get adopted out.”

“Now that really sucks,” Tony said as he slid his body closer to the handsome academic, whose hand was still patting Tony’s shoulder. “Gonna ask you something doc.”

“What Mr. DiNozzo?”  
“  
Tony, call me Tony,” Tony replied. “Think I might interest you in some more interesting academic pursuits then what’s going on here, ‘cause I’d really love to suck your cock and have you suck mine?” Tony asked moving closer after a quick look around the room, noting that no one was paying the slightest attention to the two young men standing very closely together in the darkened corner.

“You always this blunt Tony?”

”No usually I’ve got a little more class about it but we don’t have a lot of time if we’re going to play, so why waste it with all the little bullshit head games. Oh and Doc gonna give me some credit for not asking to fuck you or you to fuck me right off the top?” Tony asked as he leaned in and gently kissed the surprise parted lips of the other man, his tongue pushing deeply and wetly into Daniel’s mouth.

Jumping back, Daniel’s tongue swept across his lips capturing the last taste of Tony’s mouth. “Where?”

“Give me a few; I’m going to let my baby sister know that I’m out of here. I know an office on the second floor that has a great couch, a desk drawer full of lube and condoms. So meet me out in the hall in say 10 minutes.”

 

Moving gracefully across the room Tony easily found Lina talking to the Chair of the Department of Archeology. “Lina honey, I’m disappearing for a couple of hours, this shindig should go on at least until midnight. If I’m not back by the end catch a ride with the parents.” He whispered, arousal already starting to peak his nipples into turgid points with each rub of the fine linen shirt and his cock beginning to fill and lengthen inside of silken boxers, the sensitive head rubbing against those boxers with each step.

“Tony?” she asked.

“Looks like this party isn’t going to be a total loss for me Lina baby.”

“Ah you must have found some extra curricular fun, which one is she, big Bro?”

“Isn’t a she tonight Lina, I’m taking a walk on the wild side tonight.”

“”You’re going to have to tell me all about it Tony,” Angelina smirked.

“Not a chance baby sister, you’re way too young to know about things like that, especially from me. Catherine would castrate me if she thought I was corrupting you like that.”

“Tony I’m the one who lives with them full time. Three nights a week Dad is fucking Phyllis and Mom’s got an arrangement with two of her grad students, and only one of them is a guy. So you see just because I’m not active yet, doesn’t mean I don’t know all about it.”

“Shit Lina, we are going to talk about this, but not about my sex life, you’re going to tell me all of the shit that goes on in the house while I’m away at school. It may be time for you to get away from the parents into a better situation,” Tony worried as he gently kissed her cheek, his arousal and the beautiful man he had waiting for him faded in his concern for the only person who truly loved him.

“It’s okay Tony, I’m gathering ammunition for the both of us, and yeah we’ll talk about it in the morning, before the parents even think of crawling out of bed. Now go have fun, you certainly deserve it. Oh and Tony I want details, juicy details lot’s of juicy details,” Lina laughed at the bright flush covering her older brother’s face.

===============================================================

Letting himself into the darkened corridor Tony quickly caught up with the wandering Doctor Jackson, “Come on, let’s get upstairs before someone notices that you’ve left the room,” Tony whispered.

“Doubtful, Nick has started on his first Mayan expedition story that should keep all of them well occupied for any number of hours, I won’t be missed. I’ve already done my job here; the rest is just window dressing.”

 

Unlocking the door to the small office, Tony ushered in Daniel, “stay put for a second. I’m going to close the blinds and then turn on the lamp. We don’t want to advertise that we’re here.”

Daniel turned as the small table lamp came on, even the dim light of the bulb causing bright flashes to eyes adjusted to the darkness. “Whose office is this Tony?” he asked.

“One of the Department TAs. We’ve an arrangement he and I, he screws me when I’m home, so he can feel better about Catherine metaphorically screwing him,” Tony shrugged as he moved to closer to Daniel. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Daniel sighed pulling the younger man close against him, deliberately rubbing his half hard cock against the other’s groin. “I’m very sure about this.”

“Good because I’ve been wondering about how your cock tastes since I first laid eyes on you,” Tony murmured, brushing his lips lightly against the other man’s.

Pulling back when both men’s lips began to tingle from lack of oxygen, they hurriedly began pulling at each other’s clothing, shirt buttons quickly pulled open, ties, cufflinks and belts hurriedly dropped onto the desktop and floor, mixing, mingling until only a single pile of dark suiting lay on the floor, and the shimmer of gold twinkled in the low light.

“Shit,” Tony swore softly, his eyes taking the long lean form of the archeological genius that was Daniel Jackson, chest lightly haired a honey blond, small pink nipples pebbled to hard points, long slender cock curved up against a flat lightly furred abdomen, the deeply flushed head peeking coyly from it’s loosened foreskin. “Top or bottom Doc?” Tony hoarsely whispered, fingers starting to explore territory his eyes had enjoyed.

“Either or, both, depends on how much stamina you’ve got and how much time,” Daniel replied as his hands began exploring the other man’s body, thumbs rubbing at tawny nipples laughing softly as Tony moaned. “Sensitive,”

“Yeah,” he replied shivering again as Daniel’s lips wrapped hungrily around his nipple. “Yeah just like that Doc,’ he murmured, wrapping the fingers of one hand tightly in the honey dark strands of Daniel’s hair. “Now bite, ahhhhhhh fuck,” he cried out as Daniel sharply nipped at the nipple, quickly soothing the small hurt with his tongue, pleasure/pain; not knowing or caring where one began and the other ended.

“Suck my cock for me Tony, want to feel those full lips around me, want to see you with my cum on your lips,” Daniel whispered, a loose fist slowly pumping Tony’s shaft, thumb spreading the welling pre-cum over the deeply purple head.

“Fuck,” Tony swore again. “More of that kind of talk and this will be over before it begins,” he moaned as Daniel pulled his magic fingers away from his painfully hard cock, watching avidly as Daniel sucked eagerly at the thumb that Daniel had wet with Tony’s pre-cum.

“Suck Tony, then you’ll get to fuck me,” Daniel broke off a soft scream ripped from him as Tony dropped to his knees happily latching eager lips and tongue around Daniel’s shaft.

Backing Daniel to lean against the desk, Tony tongued the foreskin back under the flared rim of the cockhead, sucking the rounded head into his mouth, tonguing the small slit in the center of the cockhead slurping happily as his mouth filled with the salty bitter taste of pre-cum. Tony’s fingers gently cupped the swollen hard balls in the tense sac, rubbing them lightly against the base of the hard shaft they snuggled against. Encouraging Daniel to lazily begin thrusting into his welcoming mouth, Tony let his fingers wonder down to his own shaft pumping it once, twice, and third time, encouraging the slit in his cockhead to dibble out more pre-cum. Wetting two fingers into the slick fluid, he felt along the tender skin behind Daniel’s balls to finger lightly at the small pucker hidden between tightly clenched cheeks. Pushing Daniel’s legs further apart, Tony worked in the slick finger knuckle deep into the tight heat that was Daniel’s body, moving in and out starting to stretch him out. Thrusting two fingers into the loosening hole Tony worked his fingers deeper into the channel hunting for that small bump, the sweet spot. Humming with enjoyment as Daniel stiffened, a small half stifled cry, as his cock spurted thickly into Tony’s mouth. Swallowing eagerly Tony relished the taste of semen, deliberately allowing small dribbles to flow from the corners of his mouth.

Panting harshly Daniel savored the orgasm, the feel of another’s hands, mouth on his body, so much better then the solitary pleasure he’d been reduced to with the betrayals of both Sara and Steven, people he’d trusted with not only his body, but his heart. Tony DiNozzo had a mouth to die, and Daniel thanked him mentally for the boast in self confidence that this one night stand was giving him. Nick’s reluctant familial care not withstanding, to have had a beautiful young man like Tony DiNozzo on his knees for him Daniel Jackson, was one hell of an ego boast.

“You said you wanted to lick your cum off of my mouth Doc, still game?” Tony quietly asked, still kneeling, slowly pumping his own cock, face flushed, green eyes, black from lust.

“Oh definitely Tony,” Daniel purred, pulling the younger man easily to his feet. “That and I still want that big hard cock fucking my ass, you got condoms and lube?”

“Desk drawer just like I told you.”

Quirking an amused eyebrow, Daniel asked, “You sure you’re not going to get into trouble for looting someone’s stash of supplies?”

“Nope, knowing Jordon he’ll get off knowing I was fucking someone else here in his office. He’ll want a blow by blow report of what we did, as he does me,” Tony moaned as Daniel licked at his mouth, shivering as talented fingers tweaked nipples hard.

Chuckling softly Daniel run his hands over the long lean muscle of Tony’s flanks smile widening as the other man shivered, “where do you want me Tony?” Daniel asked as Tony placed the small tube of Wet and condoms on the scarred wood of the desk.

“Bent over the desk me drilling your ass as hard as I can, always had the fantasy of fucking a teacher against their desk, know it’s not your desk, but it’s still a teacher’s desk,” Tony smirked.

Smoothly turning to face the large scarred wooden surface, Daniel leaned further forward, spreading his legs widely, thrusting back his firm flat buttocks, to rub hard against the hard shaft curved against Tony’s belly. Looking flirtatiously over his shoulder, Daniel slowly licked his lips hips swaying slowly, “Well?”

“Fuck Doc,” Tony swore, grabbing hard at this cock, pinching the head firmly, “I’d like to drop my load while my dick’s in your ass, not on the floor.”

“Then hurry up. We’ve got time, but not forever, Nick can talk for hours, but eventually even his audience will get bored. So get to work Mr. DiNozzo.”

“Getting started Doc,” Tony said, opening the lube, as he dropped to his knees, Tony’s hands massaging the muscular buttocks, spreading Daniel’s cheeks apart to find his prize.

Daniel screamed softly as suddenly there soft tongue probing wetly at his hole. “God,” he growled throatily, as Tony’s tongue slipped deeper through the tense muscles into the heat of his body.

“Like that?”

“Fuck yeah, though it’s been sometime since I’ve had this done to me,” Daniel answered moaning as he thrust back trying to get Tony’s tongue deeper into his body, his cock stirring with interested.

Tony’s hand fumbled onto the desk fingers searching for and finally grasping both the tube of Wet and a condom. Squeezing a small glob of the lube into the palm of his hand, he coated the long slender index finger with the gel, and then easily slid it into Daniel’s body.

“That’s so fucking good,” Tony moaned as he added two fingers slicked with lube, scissoring, loosening Daniel further for his cock.

Panting softly Daniel shivered as the pleasure from Tony’s fingers deep within his body brushed against his prostate, “now Tony fuck me now.”

Tearing open the condom pack with his teeth Tony quickly rolled the latex down his cock, slicking himself generously with the lube. Sliding slowly through loosened muscles into the silken heat Tony moaned as Daniel’s body opened eagerly to his cock until his was buried balls deep. “Shit, ah God that’s sooooo good, tight hot, ultimate ass,” Tony groaned as he slowly began to thrust, in and out at first slowly, easily, the thrill of being sheathed in this man’s body enough for the moment. Reaching around Daniel’s body Tony’s fist closed snugly around Daniel’s long slender shaft pumping in rhythm with his thrusts.

Daniel moaned and shivered thrusting backwards to meet the cock moving deep in his body, being helplessly pushed forward into the strong fist around his cock stroking him as Tony movements gathered strength and speed. Daniel cried out harshly as the pad of Tony’s thumb rubbed across the sensitive cockhead, probing the small slit in the center; the cock inside of him rubbing hard over his prostate with each stroke. Daniel shuddered, pleasure and pain one, as Tony shoved him hard, pushing him down so that his chest lay flat on the cold wood of the desk they rutted against, forcing Tony’s cock even deeper into his body. “Going to cum,” Daniel gasped out as his cock jerked and swelled harder in Tony’s grip.

“Oh yeah cum for me Doc, wanna feel you cum for me,” Tony panted as he jerked harder on the cock in his hand. “Going lick the cum off my hand for you Doc, then you can lick if out of my mouth.”

Biting down hard on his lip Daniel’s body stiffened as his cock spurted thickly over Tony’s hand, his muscle clenching hard around Tony’s cock. Tony’s thrusts faltered loosing rhythm as Daniel’s body clenched down hard on him, his own climax suddenly there all bright streams of pleasure cum filling the condom deep in Daniel’s body. Slumping forward Tony sprawled over the sweaty heaving back of his lover, both men breathing harshly in the silence of the room around them.

Pulling out slowly Tony quickly dropped the condom into the small plastic trash can, his body still quaking with pleasure. “Turn around Doc,” he said, “want you to watch me lick your cum off of my hand.”

Turning slowly Daniel groaned softly at the sight of the beautiful green eyed man sucking his fingers deep into his own mouth, licking enthusiastically at the semen smeared over his hand his own hand reach for Tony’s. “Leave me a taste too.”

 

“Tony, finish up now, they’re starting to wind things down at the reception and they’re going to be looking for their missing archeologist soon,” ‘Lina’s voice called softly through the thick office door, startling both men from their slow deep kisses.

“Fuck,” Tony cursed softly gathering his clothes and Daniel’s quickly. “Here get dressed Doc,” he said throwing the older man his pants, shirt and tie.

Dressing quickly Tony replaced the displaced papers and other office supplies from Jordon’s desk, hurriedly penning a short note to the TA, that he was the one using his office. Turning off the small lamp, Tony took Daniel’s hand in his, moving quietly to the door. Crackling open the door Tony quickly looked up and down the darkened hallway, shaking his head as he spied Angelina waiting for them.

“You both going to have to hit the men’s room before you go back into the reception, the two of you look entirely too well fucked,” Angelina smirked. “Oh and Tony you need to wash your face, you’ve got cum all over your chin.”

“’Lina,” Tony hissed flushing brightly.

“Tony,” the young woman teased. “Your manners big brother, least you can do is introduce me.”

“Angelina DiNozzo, meet Dr. Daniel Jackson,” Tony grounded out from between clenched teeth as the trio moved quietly down the stairs to the first floor.

“A pleasure Miss DiNozzo,” Daniel said shaking her hand.

“I’m sure it was, my brother’s supposed to be quite good in the sack, or so that’s what I hear,” Angelina laughed as both men blushed brightly. “Now go clean up you two, you both need to show your faces back in the reception before too many people notice that you’re both gone at the same time.”

 

Tony quickly washed both hands and face and straightened his clothing to his usual standards, “I’m sorry about ‘Lina, she’s got the habit of saying whatever the hell she wants, and usually getting away with it,” Tony offered as Daniel completed his own repairs.

“I really didn’t mind Tony, your sister is very refreshing, most people I meet are so hung up on their self importance in academia; that I have to say that I’ve enjoyed both meeting her and her brother,” Daniel replied. “I enjoyed myself very much Tony, thank you. Believe me, this isn’t something that happens to me often.”

 

Holding open the car door for Angelina, Tony looked up to see the handsome form of Daniel Jackson easily slide into the long black university provided limousine. “Worth it Tony?” ‘Lina asked.

“Yeah baby sis, it was definitely worth it,” Tony replied.

“Tony do you think either of us will ever find someone to love and who will love us forever?”

“Don’t know, maybe someday. But I’m not going to be standing around and waiting for it to happen. Sex is fun ‘Lina and I intend to have as much fun as I can.”

 

“Did you enjoy the reception Daniel?” Nicholas Ballard asked his unusually quiet grandson as they prepared for bed in their spacious hotel suite.

“Yes I had a very good time. You could almost say I had a very educational time. Good night Nick, I’m quite tired and we’ve an early start in the morning.”


End file.
